Laser screens for cathode-ray tubes are known to have an optical cavity with a semiconductor member between the mirrors defining the resonator (V. I. Kozlovsly et al., Laser Screens of CdS, CdS.sub.X Se.sub.1-x and ZnSe Monocrystalline Ingots (in Russian). J. Kvantovaya Elektronika. Moscow. 1977. Vol. 4. No. 2. pp. 351-354). The optical cavity is cemented to a transparent heat removing support member. Organic adhesive compositions are used to cement the optical cavity to the transparent support member. The laser screens of this type are deficient in the fact that they cannot withstand a thermal treatment in vacuum because of the use of an organic cementing layer between the optical cavity and the support member. In addition, the cementing layer degrades with time under the action of X-rays and partial penetration of the electron beam. Moreover, high thermoelastic stresses at the boundary between the semiconductor member and the cementing layer are caused by low heat conductance of the cementing layer. All these factors result in a short service life of such laser screens.
It is known to make a semiconductor laser with optical pumping, comprising a multiple-layer active structure which consists of an active layer, reflecting layers and a passive single-crystal epitaxial layer having different values of the bandgap width and different indices of refraction (Jewell, J. L. et al. Vertical Cavity Single Quantum Well Laser. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1989. Vol. 55. p. 424). This structure can be used as a laser screen for a cathode-ray tube. This device does not have a cementing layer because one layer of the structure is made thick enough to function as a heat removing support member. In addition all layers, including the reflecting layers defining an optical cavity, are single-crystal layers. A structure like this is prepared by a method comprising epitaxial overgrowth of layers of different compositions from organoelement compounds (Koyama F. et al. CaAlAs/GaAs MOCVD Growth for Surface Emitting Laser. Jap. J. of Appl. Phys. 1987. Vol. 26. No. 7. pp. 1077-1081). This method can only be carried out with a high perfection of structure of overgrown substrates and fair agreement between parameters of lattices of all overgrown single-crystal layers. This surface emitting laser structure is also deficient in the fact that it can be overgrown only by using a limited number of A.sup.III B.sup.V semiconductor compounds emitting only in the near infrared spectral area. These compounds cannot be used for lasing in the visible spectral area.